


【曜梨】As you like it /皆大欢喜

by Fuzzylight



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Reunion, Yuri, alternative universe, and you is drama actress, riko is a painter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzylight/pseuds/Fuzzylight
Summary: they quarreledand they got reunion皆大欢喜





	【曜梨】As you like it /皆大欢喜

**Author's Note:**

> 发着玩的，顺便试试水，以后也好搬东西过来  
> 如果你看过，那确实是我hhhh  
> 我胡汉三又从棺材里爬出来啦

As you like it 

2017年12月25日  
21:13

渡边曜取钥匙的动作顿了顿，还是把钥匙插进锁眼。  
画集在抽屉最低层，随着繁冗的时间而覆上了一层温柔的浮灰。她慢慢抽出来 ，靠在椅子边逐一翻看。她对美术兴趣泛泛，只是因为樱内梨子才偶尔会提起兴致看她举笔。  
朗烈的，炫目的，蓝紫橙黄绿红的色块堆叠重积，涂抹开的线条是一股遮掩不掉的才气。寥寥几笔勾勒出一个明朗的笑脸来，眼角微微上扬，带着一股子不服输的气息。渡边曜摩挲着线条，想起了她细柔的眉眼，严峻的神情，完成时胜利的微笑。被颜料濡湿的袖口，被铅笔蹭黑的小指，还有挂上了几丝橡皮屑的鬓发。  
她咬唇，沉默地合上画集。本子随着指尖下滑，打在了赤裸弓形的足背。啪嗒的声音把她从幻梦里拉扯出来，才惶惶然去捡。  
她指尖触到绵柔泛黄的纸张时，心脏似乎猛烈地跳动了一下，像是隐藏在森森的冷杉林中寂寥怅惘的魂灵被这画上的人影拉走，重新回到了尘世喧嚣的闹市，逆着人流蹒跚迈步。  
心口是酸胀的，苦痛的，她不由得捂住了胸口。  
那一张张画上，全部是她自己。笑着的睡着的，微微褪色的铅笔线条里全是她的影子。

渡边曜自己也算是小有名气，凭着自己的优秀与活泼，也能在一方戏剧台子上有着自己的一小片地方。  
她自己是不大在乎这些虚名的，她自己所期待的是演绎角色的那一份投入感，或言之是她是天生的演员，将杂糅在一起的真实情感与虚拟故事融会贯通，把自己的演绎摘呈给普罗大众看。  
她所真真喜爱的，大概是在视线飘过观众席中那一视角最好的，自己特意留下的座位时，看见一缕魂萦梦绕的酒红色在朝她粲然微笑，满足感便自心底油然而生，努力被喜欢的女孩子所承认的一抹欢喜便施施然跃上心腔。  
演《第十二夜》时，摘下假面，改去男装，提起与奥维利亚同样繁丽娇盛的裙裾，在舞台上旋转，歌唱。她看见了第三排那里——熟悉的微笑，熟悉的长发，她的枕边人——她的理想乡，她的亚特兰蒂斯。  
她念起剧里的一句念白来：“迁延蹉跎，来日无多……”  
二十丽姝，请来吻我。台下的女人轻笑，在心底轻轻接了下一句。  
台上人如痴如醉，台下人酣畅淋漓。眼色四递，流于感官的赞叹和激赏，是献给她的掌声与月桂枝。  
掌声消失，粲然灯光倏然变作极地那沉沉的夜空。  
亚特兰蒂斯现在随着地震沉入大西洋底，理想乡也随着她的离开崩解成齑粉。  
唉哟。她心底暗暗忖着，到底不适应她不在的时日。

樱内梨子坐在黑亮的夜里，手机屏幕绰绰映出她的脸来。她歪着头把手机解锁，重新查看渡边曜发的一封短信。“记得把钥匙扣寄给我。”  
一个带有一点点逼问意味的祈使句，还带了点她不愿意带上的诘问语气，再加上那个沉稳的句号，仿佛一锤定音地结束了某些事情。  
她放下手机，把电视打开，刚刚启动的液晶屏总是有一丝说不出的亮，但又是沉霭的黑，就像她现在的心情一样——莫名置气，又有点低落。  
电视里是之前看过的片子，上次还没有放完的《her》。那个时候可还没有分手，渡边曜哼哼地把头在樱内梨子肩上拱来拱去，就像一只没有达成愿望的大狗。樱内梨子撅起嘴，渡边曜便投了降。“好啦好啦我陪你看。”  
她穿着宽大的体恤衫，上面是一只皮卡丘。她是喜欢光脚在嘎吱嘎吱地板上踩来踩去的女孩子，或者说她天性太过自由，像一尾在海里抖着尾巴游来游去的鱼，不喜欢黏腻的情情爱爱，对她来说看两人吧唧嘴互相做些她自己也能做到的事太过无趣。  
半个小时过去，她便在旁边一个接一个地开始打哈欠，眼皮沉沉。反倒是一直无法放弃本子的樱内梨子看这一波三折看的聚精会神，她瞥见了快要睡着的女孩子，沉眉叹气，起身关了电视。拖着她的女孩子回了卧室——是了，是拖，她可不如她一般强壮。  
她把她拖回床上，温声唤她。“曜？我们这便睡了？”  
灰发女孩垂梦而醒，抓着脑袋不好意思地笑。“啊啊不小心睡着了。”  
现在语气可不和那时候一样了，冰冷而机械，“记得把钥匙扣寄给我。”  
分开后是渡边曜先搬出去住的，她对她言道自己本来就是演员，四处跑是常事，自己到处跑可比一个背着画板铅笔调色板的画家要方便得多。她说这话时，眼角有一点飞红，不知是自己的情感还是演员的自我修养。  
可打包行李时，还是收了几个大箱子出来。渡边曜和那日一样搔着脑袋，叫了个搬家公司。司机来得快，走得也快，扬起尘土飞了樱内梨子一脸。渡边曜坐在副驾驶，从后视镜看见樱内梨子呛得流眼泪，不由得扭头对司机吼“请您慢点！”她努力克制自己，保持修养还带了敬语，可还是模模糊糊地看见樱内梨子的半张脸时红了眼眶。  
接下来的一周，手机上聊天的主题从“今天吃什么”和“你起床没有”变成了遗漏和拿错物品的遣回。“我在床头柜里还有个577的钥匙扣，你寄给我吧。”她现在给她发消息，连语音都吝啬得不给。语气简练，音调平平，带了点疏离。  
樱内梨子看到后忙不迭地去寻，看到了藏在抽屉底的小小钥匙扣。旧情就像破口袋里装了把锥子，时不时漏一尖出来，扎得两人心底生疼。她想把锥子塞回口袋里，怕被刺疼又有点遗憾。  
钥匙扣小小一个，渡边曜有点心疼樱内梨子要出邮费又有点可惜她打工的纪念品。拿了大扎啤和青梅竹马对坐，松浦果南还坐那里皱着眉头挑梅干。见她回来，眉梢一挑，一针见血，“你们肯定分不了。”  
笃定的语气让原本本就软的心又软了几分，渡边曜沉沉地舒了口气，大口灌酒。  
樱内梨子第二次收到她的短信，“钥匙扣寄给我。”  
六个字，黑色的笔画一下一下地撞击在她心里。她敛了眉梢，语气也强硬起来。  
“我的画册也在你那里。”她打字，又突兀地觉得自己态度有点火气过剩，便一个字一个字删除，输入框里慢慢变得干净。她手指停顿了一下，才重新打字。  
“我收拾好你其他东西一起给你寄过去，我的画册你也要记得寄给我。”  
发送出去她才惊觉原来屋子里即使少了一个人也遮掩不掉原来只属于两个人的生活气息，即使搬走她们之间也还有那么多东西没有厘清。藏在沙发垫下的一只袜子，晾在阳台上的一件连帽衫，还有她的剧本，她其他忘记的东西全部留在了这屋子里，好像她只是收拾了一大包行李出个差，她还会回来。绵长的难忘就像她高中时偶尔看看千歌家的小香菇，连着半星期回家换衣服时都还发现毛衣上黏着温软的狗毛。  
她并不是不想寄回钥匙扣，只是画册还在她那里，而上面全部是她偷偷画的渡边曜，睡着的醒着的，笑着的平静的。而且她总觉得，如果两人真的把这俩东西寄回给对方，有些东西真的随着包裹的拆开而就宣告了终结。

 

渡边曜把画集又打开来看，倒着翻，如同看一场关于自己的倒放电影。自己也是戏台的主角，可有朝一日她也会成为观众，看自己的表演。  
线条一如其人，温润得有股捧上云端的美感。她看见自己在笑，笑得很开心，可她记不得自己为什么笑了。她死死地从脑子里挖掘，想攫取出一点关于开心的回忆，可过去的点滴就像消失在了二十世纪伦敦的大雾里，也不知道是不是掉进了泰晤士河。  
她咬着嘴唇，心底发狠，然后把这画扯下来。画册前还有几张被撕掉了，是她喝醉后看着画时如今天这般烦闷时撕掉的。那日松浦果南听着渡边曜的醉话皱眉吐槽，“痴男怨女愁肠百结”。  
当然喝醉的人是不会承认的。  
画集翻到头，不再是她，是明亮的巴洛克式色彩涂抹的内浦。下面留了一句话，字体娟秀，笔迹黯淡褪色。  
“我和曜今天在一起了。05.28留。”  
她突然笑了，好像现在断离的意味才格外明晰，而且她才刻骨懂得，那人是她避不开的花朵。  
请来吻我。  
她默念，轻轻在那句话下面留了几行字。随后她找了个盒子把画册妥帖装好，走进了邮局。

樱内梨子还是没把钥匙扣寄出去，她也不敢打开渡边曜寄来的包裹。小原鞠莉皱眉看她那样，拿起裁纸刀刷刷几刀就把邮单上面“渡边曜”几个手写的工整大字划得稀烂。  
她从厚实的盒子里取出画册，递给樱内梨子。  
"Get over it，whatever."  
樱内梨子心底颤颤，原本剩下的一丝侥幸的罅隙也被这句话堵了个严实。她从后面打开，看到撕掉的几张画残余的页脊，指尖抖了抖，又再刷刷地翻到最前面，看到了自己留下的铅笔的青涩情话，和新留下的洇开的墨迹。  
她笑起来，把画册举得高高的，恣肆得不想那个内敛害羞的樱内梨子，反而像狂喜的渡边曜。小原鞠莉挑着眉，给松浦果南发了条“OK”的短信。那边也迅速回了条“OK”，隔着屏幕两个人都心照不宣地露出了猥琐的笑容。  
她把画册就这么随意地丢在沙发上，枉顾小原鞠莉的大吼而抓起外套出门。小原鞠莉见劝不住这人，摇摇头离开锁门。  
「我想起了我那时候为什么那么开心。」  
「我在圣诞节的时候有一场戏，第三排，是《皆大欢喜》」  
「梨子，你要不要看看我？」


End file.
